A Blast From The Past
by ObsessedWithNCIS
Summary: Gibb's past comes back to haunt him. I hope this story shouldnt be rated M. Your opinions about it would be greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

OK I am trying another story and yes its Mary Su but I hope you don't bash me and I do hope you give it a chance. What can I say I love and I mean LOVE NCIS and Gibbs, and I cant get this idea out of my head so I'm putting it on paper. Please review. Thank You.

Gina Gibbs and Abby Sciuto walked out from the mall into the bright sunlight. They decided to have a girls day out. They first went for breakfast, then they decided to head over to the mall. Abby was the forensics scientist at NCIS and her boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs was the head agent. He was also married to Gina. Ever since then she had become fast friends with Abby and Ziva David who was one of Gibbs's agents. However Ziva couldn't join them today. The rest of the team consisted of Tony Dinozzo and Tim McGee.

They put their purchases in the trunk of Abbys car and they turned to each other. Abby spoke.

"Wow we must have bought out the mall! That's what happens when the mall has all these fabulous sales!" Gina giggled.

"I know tell me about it. Jethro is going to kill me when he gets the bill." Abby smiled.

"I don't think so Gina. He really loves you unlike his previous marriages with the exception of Shannon, AND you were the first one that he really opened up to. You really cracked his shell, and I'm so glad he has found you. " She closed the trunk when her cell rang. She pulled it out of her bag and smiled when she saw the number. "Speak of the devil."

"Yes my silver hair fox." Gina giggled. Abby was right. He was a fox, but she also knew Abby didn't mean it that way. She was glad they had that father/daughter relationship. Abby in the mean time continued her conversation.

"Yes…ok…wow sounds big. Of course I'm on my way. Let me just drop your significant other off." Abby smiled as she listened and then continued. "Yes Ok I'll tell her. Adios." She hung up.

"The love of your life says that he hopes you didn't buy out the whole mall and that he loves you." Gina burst out laughing, but stopped when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She slowly turned as she felt somebody was watching her and she was right. Live with Leroy Jethro Gibbs that whole time and you pick up a few things like trusting your gut. She saw out of the corner of her eye a man with a crew cut and sunglasses staring at her. Abby was talking to her and she turned towards her as the man hurried away.

"Gina…you ok? You look like you saw a ghost." Gina smiled.

"I'm fine. Just thought I saw somebody I knew. Come on lets go I don't want your boss getting mad because you are late." They giggled together as Abby got in the drivers side and Gina got in the passenger's side.

20 minutes later Abby pulled up to the Gibb's residence and helped Gina get her bags out of the car.

"Thanks for today Abby. Tell your boss not to work so hard as usual, I love him too, and I'll see him tonight." Abby saluted, got in the car, and drove off. Gina walked up to the front door, walked in with her bags, closed the door and locked it behind her. She still felt a little uneasy about what happened at the mall but hoped it was nothing. She sure as hell wasn't telling Jethro. He would just be overprotective and assign a guard to her or something. There was no need to worry him.

She finished putting her purchases away and was walking into the kitchen to start dinner when the door bell rang. She looked through the window and saw a cop on the other side. She got scared, but wouldn't open the door. Something didn't feel right because he had his head down and she couldn't see his face. She spoke through the door.

"Yes?" The cop still looked down.

"Mrs. Gibbs? Can you please open the door? I have some news for you. Its regarding your husband Leroy Jethro Gibbs." She got scared at the mention of Jethros name but she still wouldn't open the door. Her gut was telling her not to. She then noticed he wasn't holding a badge. She quietly opened her cell, went to JETHRO and had her hand on the send button. She looked back at the cop again.

"Show me your badge." Instead of pulling out a badge, he pulled out a gun and kicked the door in. Screaming, she ran hitting the send button and threw the phone where he couldn't see it but Jethro could still hear her. She ran to the kitchen trying to grab a knife but he was too fast for her. She put her hands up as he held the gun on her. He punched her in the face, sending her to the ground. He then kicked her in the ribs. Screaming as loud as she could in pain, he grabbed her by the hair, dragged her into the living room, and threw her down on the couch. That's when she got a good look at his face and she gulped. It was the man from the mall. Screaming she tried pushing him off of her, but he was much too big compared to her small frame. He held a hand to her mouth.

"Shut up you stupid bitch. " He pulled his hand away and she kept screaming. She had to let Jethro know what was going on. He punched her in the face again and then the stomach. She groaned loudly in pain and he smacked her loudly in the face. He ripped off her clothing, and put one hand on her throat as he took off his clothes. He then began to rape her as she screamed and cried. Images of Jethro flashed in her mind as it made the pain more bearable. The tears slid down her cheeks as he moaned and finished. He quickly got dressed as she looked at him crying in pain and from the rape. She had to ask him one question and she asked hoarsely. "Why?"

He got up and smiled. "Ask your husband that Mrs. Gibbs." He then hit her on the side of the head with the butt of the gun and knocked her out. He then shot her once in the stomach, and calmly walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

Gibbs and the team were working a complicated case about an hour away when his cell rang. He didn't look at the number as he answered. "Yeah Gibbs." He pulled the phone away from his ear as he heard terrifying screaming. His heart went into his throat when he saw it was Gina calling him. He put the phone back to his ear.

"Gina. GINA ANSWER ME! WHATS WRONG?" He again heard nothing but screaming. He looked towards his team who were staring back at him. He FLEW underneath the crime scene tape. "Ziva stay here. Dinozzo. Mcgee. MOVE NOW!" They were fast on Gibbs's heels at they got in the car; Gibbs at the wheel. He started the car and FLEW. Tony looked at him.

"Boss what the HELL is going on? Whats wrong with Gina?" Gibbs wouldn't answer. He instead yelled into the phone. "Gina! Baby girl answer me!" He turned towards McGee as he once again got no answer. "McGee trace her cell and make it the fastest trace you have ever done. NOW!" McGee's hands flew on the keyboard. "Boss shes at your house."

Gibbs put the pedal to the medal as he FLEW down the highway with horns blaring at him. Tony looked at him and tried again. "Boss. WHAT has happened?" Gibbs looked at him.

"Gina is in trouble Dinozzo. I hear her screaming like crazy in the background." He froze as he heard her groan in pain. Somebody was hurting her. So God help him they were going to pay. He spoke into the phone again.

Gina! I know you cant hear me but baby girl you hold on. I'm coming. You hold on!" He almost lost control of the car as he heard a gun shot. Tony actually had to grab the wheel and Gibbs started to hyperventilate into the phone. He looked at Tony. "Somebody…just…shot her." He grabbed the wheel again and was doing about a 100 miles an hour.

They finally got to the house where Gibbs hopped the curb and they ran into the house; guns drawn. Gibb's heart went into his throat as he saw Gina laying on the couch naked all battered and bruised. He RAN over to her and covered her up. He took her into his arms as Tony called 911. Gibbs looked at Gina and kissed her forehead.

"Oh my God. Baby girl, who did this to you?" He pulled the blanket back and saw the gun shot wound and he wanted to die. He touched her face.

"You hang on baby girl. You just hang on. I'm here. I'm not going to let anything else happen to you." He looked up as he heard sirens, and the paramedics ran in. He moved out of the way so they could do their job. He stood up and Tony put his arm around him.

"Boss. I'm so sorry. Who would do something like this? Why?" Gibbs looked at him and Tony cringed on the inside. He may have seen Gibbs angry over the years, but when he saw the ANGER in his eyes, he knew the poor bastard that did this didn't have a chance. Gibbs spoke.

"When I find who did this Tony, they aren't going to have a prayer. They're dead. I don't care about my position, my badge. I don't care. They are dead." He followed the paramedics out and turned towards Tony and McGee.

"You two stay here and see what you can find. I'll call you if I hear anything, and somebody please call the Director, Abby, Ziva, and Ducky." He walked out.

AN HOUR LATER

Gibbs paced back and forth in the waiting room. He hated not knowing anything. He also couldn't help but feel this was his fault. If only they didn't get this case, he would have been home and this wouldn't have happened. He looked up as he saw the rest of his team walk in and they ran up to him Abby reaching him first. She threw his arms around him not saying anything and he hugged her back.

"Hey. She'll be ok Abbs. Shes lived with me long enough that shes learned to be tough. She'll get through this." Abby pulled away and looked at him.

"That's one of my best friends in there Gibbs. I mean I just dropped her off at home. I cant believe this is happening!" She began to cry and Gibbs kissed her forehead and then turned towards Ziva as Tony hugged Abby.

"Sorry we had to leave you at the crime scene Ziver with no explanation." Ziva looked at him red eyed. She too had been crying as Gina was also a good friend to her.

"Don't apologize Gibbs. It's a sign of weakness. I just want Gina…to make it through this." He kissed her forehead just like he did to Abby. They were both his girls. Ducky(the ME of NCIS) spoke.

"Jethro have you heard anything yet?" Gibbs shook his head.

"The waiting is killing me Duck. If only I were home…none of this would have happened." Ducky gave him a stern look.

"Don't you DARE blame yourself Jethro. Gina knows how much you love her, and she knows this wasn't your fault. She is a strong woman Jethro and she WILL pull through this."

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER

Everyone was sitting in the waiting room tired of waiting. They wanted answers. Gibbs turned towards Tony and McGee.

"What did you two find?" McGee answered.

"She must have picked up a few tricks living with you boss. She was smart enough to dial your number and hide the phone. She knew you would know something was wrong."

"She kept screaming McGee. That's how I knew she was in trouble. That's my girl." He looked up as a Dr. finally walked through the door and Gibbs walked over him.

"Mr. Gibbs" I'm Dr. Ringer. Gina has some broken ribs, and bumps and bruises. The bullet in her stomach hit her spleen and we had to remove it. She also lost a lot of blood which we took care of with transfusions." He stopped talking and Gibbs was afraid to ask the questions he wanted to ask. 

"Is she ok Doc? Is she going to make it?" The Dr. sighed.

"We had a rough moment, but we were able to get her back. However we did sedate her so she could heal properly. She will be out of it the rest of the night. Theres more, but I'm wondering if you would like to talk about this In private." Gibbs shook his head.

"Whatever else you have to say you can say in front of my team."

"We found some….sexual trauma. I'm sorry, but she was raped. We did however give her some pills to prevent STDS and pregnancy."

Gibbs didn't hear the last part as he sank into a chair. Ducky and Abby sat on either side of him. Raped? His baby girl was raped?" Now he was REALLY gonna go after the son of a bitch. He looked at the Dr.

"Can I see her?" The Dr. nodded.

"Yes. Come this way. You can stay all night, but remember she'll be out of it all night." Before Gibbs followed the Dr he turned towards his team.

"Everyone thanks for coming. Go home and get rest. If I need you I'll call you." They nodded and sadly walked out.

Gibbs walked into Ginas room and pulled a chair up to her bed. He took her hand and kissed it. It KILLED him to see her like this. Her face was all bruised, and she had tubes sticking out all over. He winced as he thought about the bruises on her stomach and her broken ribs.

He looked down and brushed the hair from her forehead. He then kissed her lips, and sat back and stared at her. He softly spoke.

"Oh Gina. Baby girl. I'm so sorry this happened to you. Oh God I'm so sorry." He turned as he heard a knock at the door and saw Director Vance standing in the doorway. He walked in.

"Gibbs I'm sorry this happened. Shes a fighter though and she'll pull through this." Gibbs nodded.

"Did you come here to see her or tell me I cant work the case Leon? Because you know I will. I don't give a crap about my badge. Fire me if you have to, but theres no way I'm NOT working this case." Leon interrupted him.

"Shut up and listen Gibbs. I do know you and I know you would want to work this case and not have it any other way, which is why I am going to let you. I know theres no stopping you and you would do it anyway. HOWEVER…..I want it done BY…THE…BOOK….one slip up…and you are off. You got it?" Gibbs nodded and Vance continued.

"Good. Now lets get the son of a bitch."


	3. Chapter 3

I see some of you have already added me to your alerts and favorites. Thank you for not bashing me that its Mary Su, but please can I get reviews as well?

Ch3-THAT SAME NIGHT

Vance left and Gibbs looked at Gina again. She was so small. As she was only 4'6, he thought she was so cute when they met. He liked to call her shorty. She was lucky that she survived being she was so tiny. He remembered the day they met and smiled. They were introduced by the former Director of NCIS Jenny Shepherd. They were really good friends and Gina went to go take her to lunch. At first Gibbs was so wrapped up in a case he didn't even notice her standing at his desk until he let out an AHEM! He looked up, and she looked into his beautiful blue eyes and it was like lightning struck. It was love at first sight. They went out that very night. He almost blew it though. Once again like he did with every other woman in the past-including Jenny, he wouldn't let her in about his past especially about Shannon and Kelly. She brought him to his senses. She was getting fed up just like the rest of them. Just like the rest of them she was getting ready to leave, but he realized he didn't want her out of his life. He loved everything about her: her good personality, her eyes, her beautiful smile, and he especially loved how she got him to stop feeling guilty about Shannon and Kellys deaths, and he really loved how she understood that they would always be a part of him, but she made him realize that he could love again, and he never once regretted marrying her.

He rubbed his thumb over her hand. He turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder and was surprised to see Ducky.

"What are you doing here Duck? Its so late." Ducky grabbed a seat and sat down next to Gibbs.

"Forgive me Jethro for intruding but I couldn't sleep and thought I would come down here to check on you both. How is she?" Gibbs sighed.

"No change. I gotta tell ya Ducky. I look at her face all bruised, and I think about the bruises on her stomach, and her cracked ribs, and I want to be out there now hunting down the bastard. I'm sick to my stomach. I mean shes so small to begin with, and for her to have to have gone through that beaten…she wouldn't have been able to fight back." A tear trickled down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away, and Ducky put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jethro, Gina has always been strong, but YOU made her even stronger. You taught her so much, and she learned. You have to stop beating yourself up over this. She has survived so much, and she will survive this with you by her side." Gibbs put his head back and prayed that Ducky was right. It was going to be a long night.

THE NEXT MORNING

Gibbs stirred as he felt Ginas small hand move in his. He looked around as he saw that Ducky left. He looked down at Gina who slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. He smiled, leaned down and kissed her gently. He then gently stroked her face.

"Good morning baby girl. I love that I can look into your beautiful eyes again." She licked her lips and looked at him. She spoke hoarsely.

"Jeth….ro…where am I? What…happened?" He put a finger to her lips.

"Ssssshhh…you're ok. Let me go get the Dr." He got up to walk out and she grabbed his hand.

"Please Jethro. Tell me what happened. I can take it." He decided he better hold her for this, so he gently climbed into bed next to her, and being careful not to disturb her tubes, he took her into his arms and kissed her forehead. She put her head on his chest.

"Gina…yesterday….you were attacked by somebody at the house. You somehow dialed my number on your cell, and I heard you screaming. SCREAMING. I got to the house as soon as I could where I found you on the couch."

Tears came to her eyes as it was coming back to her and she started to sob. He rocked her back and forth and she spoke.

"I remember Jethro. I remember there was somebody dressed as a cop at the door. I knew. I knew something was off about him. I went with my gut just like you always tell me to do. I opened up my phone, and went to your number. I put my thumb on the send button to be ready. He wouldn't look at me, and when I asked him to show me his badge, that's when he took his gun out and kicked the door in. I threw the phone as he ran after me." Gibbs kissed her forehead.

"Sssssh baby girl. You don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want to. You really should let me get the Dr."

"That wont be necessary Jethro. I'll go get the Dr." They looked up and saw Ducky standing in the doorway as he heard every word of her story. 

"Duck I thought you left?" Ducky shook his head.

"I decided to go to the cafeteria and get some fresh air. I'll go get the Dr you stay with her Jethro she needs you." Ducky left and Gina clung to Gibbs as she was remembering more.

"Oh God…Jethro….I was raped wasn't I? I remember him tearing my clothes off. Oh God I feel so violated. How can you ever want to be with me in that way again?" She sobbed into his chest and his heart broke. He lifted her chin up.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry this happened to you. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. If I didn't have to take that damn case this never would have happened." She looked up at him angry.

"Don't you DARE blame yourself for this Leroy Jethro Gibbs. This is NOT your fault. Its that sick bastards that did this to me." She gasped as she remembered more.

"Gina honey what is it? Whats wrong?" She shivered and he pulled her closer. "Tell me baby what is it?"

"Abby and I were at the mall and I felt somebody watching me. I turned around and saw somebody with a crew cut and sunglasses watching me, but when he saw me looking he ran away. He was the guy who did this I know it was. Oh my God who knows how long he was stalking me?"

Gibbs clenched his teeth. Somebody was stalking her? Who? Who could it be? He looked down at her and gently laid her back on the bed as he got up. She took his hand. "Don't leave me."

"You don't have to worry I'm not going anywhere I promise you. Baby girl I hate to ask this, but do you remember anything else?" She thought for a moment and nodded.

"I asked him why he did what he did and his exact words were "ask you husband Mrs. Gibbs. What could he have meant by that?"

Gibbs went cold. Somebody did this because of him? She got hurt real bad because of him? Who? Was it a suspect that had it in for him? He turned and faced the wall as he wanted to punch a hole through it. God damn it!

Gina noticed he was really upset and she tried to calm him down.

"Jethro. Please. DO NOT BLAME YOURSELF. I'm ok. I survived. I love you SO much." He turned and walked over to the bed and touched her cheek.

"I love you too baby girl. Very much. Don't you worry. I'm going to find the bastard that did this to you. I promise you that."

They were interrupted by Dr. Ringer and Ducky. He asked if Gibbs and Ducky wouldn't mind stepping outside for a minute so he could examine Gina. Gibbs kissed her forehead and whispered "I'll be right outside." She nodded and mouthed "I love you." He whispered in her ear "I love you too baby." He and Ducky walked outside and he put his face in hands.

"Ducky this is all my fault. She told me every detail what happened. She told me she asked the sick son of a bitch why he did what he did and he said "ask your husband Mrs. Gibbs." Some guy was out to get revenge on me and he used Gina. He used her to get to me well let me tell you it worked. Srew what Vance said about doing it by the book. When I hunt this dirt bag down hes a dead man." Ducky for once didn't know what to say. Gibbs pulled out his cell.

"Dinozzo. I need you, McGee and Ziva down at the hospital right away. We got a little break." He hung up and walked back into the room. Dr Ringer looked at him.

"Considering what she went through yesterday, shes doing quite well. I'm going to keep her here for the rest of the week anyway. I want to keep an eye on her. I'll be back in a couple of hours to check on her." He walked out and Gibbs sat down next to the bed and took her hand. She spoke.

"Jethro. You should go home. Rest. Take a shower. Get something to eat. Ducky can stay with me." He shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you. There is no way in hell I am leaving you." Ok. He wanted to be stubborn? Well she could be just as stubborn.

"Jethro please. Do it for me. Go home and get some proper sleep, something to eat, and shower. You will feel better I promise you." She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and he couldn't resist. He looked in the doorway as his team showed up.

"Fine. I will only do it because of you, but Ziva is staying with you. Understand?" She nodded. She would feel better if one of t hem stayed with her. He got up and gently kissed her lips.

"I love you baby." She smiled.

"I love you too Jethro Gibbs." He squeezed her hand one more time and walked out, motioning for McGee and Tony to follow him. Gibbs filled them in.

"Apparently its somebody that has it in for me. I want a sketch artist down here, and I want you two to start going through security footage from the mall and any other place Gina visited the past couple of months. Who knows how long hes been stalking her."

Normally Tony would have started whining about having to go through all that security footage, but not this time. This time it was personal. Gibbs looked at them.

"Why are you two still here? Get moving!" The two of them hurried down the hallway, and Gibbs walked outside towards his car.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

Ziva sat in the chair that Gibbs was just sitting in.

"So tell me. How are you feeling?" Gina smiled a sad smile.

"I've had better days Zee. I'm in a lot of pain from all the bruises and the gun shot, but the emotional pain hurts a lot worse. I was raped Ziva. RAPED! How could Jethro ever want to be with me that way again?"

She began to cry and Ziva took her hand.

"I'm so sorry Gina you have to go through this. I have known Gibbs a LONG time. I know how much he loves you and that he could never stop loving you. This isn't your fault, and whats that saying? Clocks…no….watches…time! Time heals all wounds. You are a strong person and you will bounce back from this. Not only do you have Gibbs, but you have Tony, McGee, Abby, and I as well. We are all here for you."

Gina stopped crying. "I'm so lucky Ziva to have married the love of my life. I love Jethro so much. Even though theres a big age difference between us, he still wanted to marry me. He has been so good to me since day one, and I'm not even a red head."

Ziva smiled at her attempt to joke, but before she could say anything, there was a knock at the door. They looked towards it and saw some a woman with a sketch pad. Ziva recognized her as the sketch artist from NCIS.

"Gina this is Ann. Shes our sketch artist. Do you think you can describe the man that did this to you?" Gina nodded.

"I want him caught Ziva. Where do I start?"

Gibbs walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. Gina was right. He DID feel a little better. He thought about how yesterday his house was a crime scene, but that Tony and Tim didn't find anything. Not even a finger print. Whoever did this they knew what they were doing. He also found out that the son of a bitch used a condom, so there would be no DNA. As he got dressed he thought about what Gina said: how she felt violated and that he would never want to be with her that way again. She couldn't have been more wrong. He loved her so much it hurt. This wasn't her fault. Of course she would need time, and he would give her all the time she needed even if it took years, but when she was ready he would be there for her. They shouldn't even be thinking about that now. She needed to concentrate on getting better, and he needed to be concentrating on nailing the bastard.

After he was finished getting dressed he packed a bag. He would be staying at the hospital all week with her. He left her side for too long as it was. He then packed some of her stuff: clothes so she wouldn't have to wear that horrible gown anymore(if she was allowed to wear her clothes), her hair brush, tooth brush, tooth paste, some books, and her I-Pod with her Barry Manilow songs on it. He smiled. She loved Barry Manilow, and always needed to listen to him when she was sick. He picked up the bags and headed back towards the hospital, not noticing he was being followed by a woman.

NCIS

Tony and Tim just returned from getting all the video footage they could. They started to go through it and Tony sighed. This could take hours. He felt his blood boil. Gina was like a sister to him just like Abby was, and when he went to the hospital and saw her lying in that bed with bruises on her face and tubes hooked up to her….well he knew how Gibbs felt. When Gibbs goes and hunts down the dirt bag that did what he did, Tony wanted to be right beside him.

Gibbs pulled into the hospital parking lot, and the woman pulled up to a curb and smacked her hand on the steering wheel. Damn! She was still alive? That's what she gets for not doing it herself. She was going to have pay her employee a little visit to make sure he got the job right this time. She sped off.

Gibbs walked into Gina's room; bags in hands and smiled when he saw her sleeping. Ziva got up and walked over to him and motioned for him to walk outside where they began to talk.

"Gibbs, shes beating herself up that she was raped. She feels like it was her fault. Shes also scared you will push her away. She didn't say for me NOT to tell you, but I felt I had to. She really needs you. You need to talk to her." Gibbs took her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Ziver for being there for her. For us. I know I don't say this enough, but I do love you. Now I'll stay here. I need you to go back to NCIS and help Tony and McGee." He looked down at the paper in her hands.

"What is that?" Ziva held it up.

"The sketch artist was here. Does this person look familiar to you?" Gibbs took a long hard look at it. He DID look familiar to him, but he couldn't place where he saw him before. He didn't look like a suspect.

"He does look familiar to me, but I cant place him right now. Have McGee put out a BOLO on him." Ziva began to walk away but before she did she said one last thing to Gibbs.

"I love you too Gibbs." He gave a little smile and walked into the room.

NCIS

Ziva walked into the bull pen and right over to McGee. She handed him the paper.

"The sketch artist got the description from Gina. Gibbs wants a BOLO out on him. Did you two find anything?" Tony answered.

"McGee and I have been comparing videos. It seems he's been stalking Gina for the past couple of months. He's been following her at the grocery store; at work…you name it. McGee and I have seen his face in both of our video searches. He matches the drawing. We are going to send the videos down to Abby to see if she can get a match."

A MOTEL ROOM.

The woman walked into the room and slammed the door behind her. The man on the bed jumped.

"You botched it! I asked you to do one thing and you couldn't even kill her right. You are going to get it right this time or else! You got me? I want Leroy Jethro Gibbs to suffer!"

GINA'S ROOM

Gibbs sat down in the chair and took out a book as Gina slept. He kept one hand on hers the whole time. He looked up when a nurse came into the room.

"Mr. Gibbs? You have a phone call at the nurses station. They said its an emergency."

Gibbs froze. There was no way somebody would be calling him at the nurses station. They knew to call his cell. Something was wrong. He looked at the nurse.

"Get security to this room. They are not to leave her unattended. Don't ask any questions just do it."

The nurse looked scared but did as she was told. Less than a minute a guard walked into the room.

"Sir is there a problem?" Gibbs walked him outside but still stayed where he could keep an eye on Gina.

"You stay in this room. DO NOT….I REPEAT…DO NOT leave this room for any reason. I mean any reason. I need to investigate something. Something is off. You sit right by that bed and do not leave, because if something happens to her so help me God if something happens to her…..you don't let anyone in. Not even a Dr. I don't care who it is. You don't let anyone in until I get back." He went back into the room and kissed Gina's forehead. He then walked out leaving the guard with Gina. He took out his cell.

"Ziva get back to the hospital as fast as you can. I may need back up."

He went to the nurses station and picked up the phone but he got no answer just like he suspected. He walked down the hall where he saw a pay phone off its hook. He got a bad feeling in his gut. The bastard was somewhere in the hospital.

The man dressed as Dr. quickly walked over to Gina's room. He had a mask and cap on so nobody would recognize him. He knew Gibbs would figure it out fast so he had to be quick. He peeked in and saw a guard sitting next to the bed. He put his hand in his pocket and put his fingers around the knife. The guard looked up.

"Sorry I have my orders. I cant let you in right now Dr." Without hesitation the man took the knife out and before the poor guard knew it his throat was slit. He fell into the chair clutching his throat and went limp.

Gina stirred from the noise and saw a Dr. standing in front of her bed holding a knife dripping with blood. She saw the guard and screamed at the top of her lungs. The man flew out of the room and out of an emergency exit.

Gibbs heard the screams and with his heart in his throat he ran into Gina's room with his gun drawn. Before he made it into her room he saw out of the corner of his eye a Dr. run out an emergency exit. Son of a bitch he was here the whole time! He saw the guard dead in his chair and Gina was sitting up in bed hysterical crying. He was followed by nurses and Dr's who gasped. He ran over to Gina and took her in his arms where she clung to him.

"Oh my God! Oh my God Oh my God! Jethro oh my God!" She was screaming as Gibbs tried to calm her down. He turned towards the Dr's and nurses.

"Get that body out of here now! Move him in the chair into another room. DO NOT TOUCH THE BODY!" The nurses put a white sheet over him did what Gibbs told them to do. He turned his attention towards Gina.

"Oh my God Gina. My baby girl. SSSSSH I'm here now. Everything is going to be ok. I wont let anything happen to you." She clung to him as he rocked her back and forth.

"Oh my God it was him wasn't it? It was the one that tried to kill me yesterday. Oh my god I'm not safe. Oh my God that poor guard. I'll never get that image out of my head for as long as I live. Never. Oh my God he almost killed me too!" She was getting really hysterical as Dr. Ringer walked in with a syringe.

"Gina I'm going to give you something that will relax you and help you sleep." She shook her head no.

"No! No! No! I cant sleep! He'll come back! No!" Gibbs heart broke in two as he still held onto her tightly and Ziva walked into the room with a terrified look on her face. Gibbs spoke to Gina.

"Baby girl. I'm right here. You are safe I promise you. I'm not leaving your side. I am going to protect you you know that." She looked up at Gibbs and he wiped the tears from her face.

"You stay with me Jethro. You promise me you aren't leaving me!" He kissed her forehead and rocked her back and forth as Dr. Ringer injected the medicine into her IV.

"I'm right here baby girl. I'm not going anywhere." He felt her begin to relax and he lay her down; her head on the pillow. Dr. Ringer left the room as she closed her eyes, and Gibbs lay down next to her, his arms around her. He stroked her hair and looked at Ziva.

"He was here Ziva. Right under my nose and I almost let him do it again. Get Mcgee, Tony and Ducky down here. He killed a guard right here in this room. Poor Gina saw it. I need somebody to dust a pay phone out in the hall for finger prints. Make sure nobody uses it. He was dressed as Dr. I saw him running out of an emergency exit as I ran in here. He thought he would try to distract me with a phone call."

"I am on it Gibbs. We will also look at surveillance video. Do not worry. You know we will catch him."

Gibbs looked down at Gina and kissed her forehead.

OK just wait until you see who the woman is!


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

Gibbs looked down at Gina sleeping…his blood boiling. He couldn't believe he screwed up again. He almost let it happen AGAIN. He leaned down, kissed her forehead and looked at the new surroundings. Being that her room was a crime scene they had to switch rooms. There was no way she was to be without him or a member of his team again. He couldn't wait to nail the bastard to the wall. He looked up as he heard a knock and saw Ducky standing in the door way. Ducky walked into the room and began to whisper.

"Jethro, I need to take the body back to NCIS to do a further examination, but from the looks of things his throat was obviously slashed. I can tell you that by judging from the way his throat was slashed, the killer was left handed." He looked at Gina with sadness in his eyes, but he knew that whoever was sick enough to do this, he wouldn't be alive too much longer once Jethro was through with him. Gibbs whispered as he put his arms around Gina.

"Thanks Ducky. Send all the blood samples to Abby. Ducky nodded and walked out. Gibbs looked down at Gina as she began to stir and then she opened her eyes. At first she forgot what happened and began to smile, but when she looked around her new room and saw she was no longer in her old room, she began to panic and tears streamed down her face. She clung to Gibbs who ran his fingers through her hair and rocked her back and forth.

"Baby girl..its ok…you are safe. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'm here baby." She looked up at him and he put a hand to her cheek wiping the tears away. She spoke.

"That poor guard Jethro. I feel horrible. He died because of me. I could never forgive myself for that."

Gibbs wanted to give himself a hundred head slaps. He never should have left her to begin with. He should have just stayed put. He kissed her forehead.

"This is NOT your fault. I should have stayed with you. I never should have left your side. For now on I don't care what happens. I don't leave you unless Dinozzo, McGee, or Ziva stays with you. Its all MY fault." She put her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Don't blame yourself Jethro. Please don't. You were doing your job. I just want him caught so I can go on with my life. Just tell me you are going to catch him." He kissed the top of her head.

"You have my word baby. You know I am going to get him."

BACK AT THE MOTEL ROOM

The man ran into the room and closed the door behind him out of breath. He got scared when he saw her sitting on the bed. He was going to have to tell her that he failed again. The look on his face must have said it all because she got an angry look on her face.

"Again? You botched it again? Why cant you do one simple thing?" She pulled a gun out from behind her back and he gasped. He put his hands up and backed up against the wall.

"Come on! It wasn't my fault this time. They had some stupid guard in the room with her and I had to get him out of the way first. She woke up before I could do anything. Come on you wouldn't kill your own baby brother would you?" The woman shook her head.

"I'm tired of your excuses. It looks like I don't need you anymore. I'm gonna finish this job myself." She pumped 3 bullets into him and he fell to the floor dead.

NCIS

Tony paced back and forth in the bull pen. He cant believe the bastard tried killing her again. He smacked his fist into his hand. They went over the camera footage from the hospital but couldn't get a look at the guys face. They did however see him jump into a black SVU. Abby was going to enhance the picture to see if they could get a plate. He sent Tim down too see what she found, and Ziva was down there as well giving Abby the evidence she collected at the hospital, so he decided to go down to autopsy to see what Ducky found.

ABBYS LAB

Abbys fingers flew over the keys on the keyboard as McGee and Ziva looked on. She was scared and nervous as hell. This guy meant business, and she was really worried for Ginas safety.

"Ok McGee. Heres what I got so far. The blood from the room belongs to the dead security guard. I was able to enhance the video from the hospital and I got you your license plate." She wrote it down on a piece of paper and handed it to McGee who had a question for her.

"Were you able to identify the guy from the sketch?" Just as she was about to answer they heard a ding! All three looked up at the picture. Abby typed the name into a database and couldn't believe what popped up. She and McGee looked at each other; Ziva stared at the screen in shock and McGee ran to find Tony. Oh boy Gibbs was NOT going to like this AT ALL.

DOWN IN AUTOPSY

Tony walked through the sliding doors and Ducky looked up.

"Ah Anthony. I was just about to call you. As I told Jethro at the hospital, the poor soul was obviously slashed in the throat. Your killer is left handed judging by the slash. Other than that theres nothing out of the ordinary."

Before Tony could respond McGee ran through the doors completely out of breath. Ducky looked at him shocked.

"For goodness sakes Timothy calm down. Tell us what is the matter."

McGee took a few breaths and then looked at Tony. "Tony you have to get to Abbys lab NOW!"

Tony followed McGee into Abbys lab and his jaw DROPPED. He looked at McGee and Ziva.

"You two get upstairs with me now!" He kissed Abby on the cheek and all three walked out. Abby was so depressed by what they found out. She grabbed Bert and squeezed him as he farted.

All three walked into the bull pen completely shocked. Ziva was the first to speak.'

"For the first time in my life I am..what is the word? Speechless!" Tony ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ok lets calm down. McGee I want you to search bank records, credit card transactions, phone records and look up that license plate. Ziva, you better come to me with the hospital. I am Senior field agent and will tell Gibbs. However I don't want to tell him in front of Gina. You need to stay with her while I tell him. 

BACK AT THE HOSPITAL

Gina fell back to sleep again so Gibbs held her and stared straight ahead. He looked towards the door as Tony and Ziva walked in and judging by the look on Tonys face Gibbs knew he wasn't going to like what they had to say. Ziva sat in a chair besides Ginas bed and Gibbs walked out with Tony.

"Whatever you gotta say Dinozzo just tell me. Don't beat around the bush."

"Boss you better sit down." Gibbs just glared at him and Tony sighed.

"We got a name of the killer. Boss his name is Ryan Fielding. Hes the younger brother of Shannon Fielding Gibbs."

Gibbs looked at him in disbelief. He should have sat down.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

Gibbs sat down in disbelief and Tony sat down next to him.

"Ryan? My former-brother in law? Shannons baby brother? Why? Why is he after me and Gina? I don't get it. Shannon must be rolling in her grave."

He winced as he mentioned Shannons name. His Shannon….her baby brother? He looked at Tony.

"What else have you got?"

"Boss are you going to be ok? What are you going to tell Gina?"

Gibbs ignored the question. "WHAT have you got Dinozzo?"

"Abby is looking at evidence, McGee is looking at phone records, credit card statements…."

Gibbs nodded and got up. Tony got up as well.

"Dinozzo now I knew why he looked familiar. I just haven't seen him in years. Not since Shannon and Kelly….I should have realized it was him from the sketch!

Gibbs got sick to his stomach. His late wifes brother RAPED and SHOT…BEAT…his baby girl.

Tony looked at Gibbs and saw the look on his face and he couldn't blame him. He would feel the exact same way if he was Gibbs.

"Boss I'll do whatever you want me to do. If you want me to go back to the navy yard and help McGee I'll do that. If you want me to stay with Gina I'll do that. How do you want to handle this?"

"I'm going back to the navy yard with Ziva. I need you to stay here with Gina. DON'T you DARE say a word to her about this. I'm gonna tell her myself. I just need to figure out what to say to her. "

He walked back into the room; Tony following. Ziva got up and Gina was awake so she looked at everyone curiously.

"Jethro whats going on? Did something happen with the case? You can tell me."

Gibbs walked over to her, leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Ziva and I are heading back to the navy yard. Tony is going to stay with you. We did get a break in the case, but I promise I'll tell you. I just want you to rest."

He rubbed her cheek and kissed her again and she kissed him back.

"Don't worry baby girl. Everything is going to be ok. I promise I'll tell you everything." She took his hand.

"Just be careful Jethro. I love you." He squeezed her hand.

"I love you too baby girl. Come on lets go. Dinozzo you guard her with your life. If anything happens to her…." Tony nodded.

"I wont let her get a scratch boss."

Gibbs looked at her one last time and he and Ziva walked out. Tony pulled up the chair to Ginas bed and took her hand.

"Hows it going pretty lady?" She giggled and Tony smiled. He always could get her to laugh.

"Tony I look horrible." He shook his head.

"No you don't. You look great as always. "

She smiled and Tony got serious.

"I'm sorry Gina. I'm so sorry this happened to you. I cant wait until we catch the bastard that did this, because believe me I'm gonna be in line right behind Gibbs to get my hands on the son of a bitch."

She squeezed his hand as the tears rolled down her cheeks. He leaned over and wiped them away. He then sat down next to her and she put her head on his chest and let out a good cry as he rocked her back and forth and he put his chin on her head. As much as she was good friends with Ziva and Abby if Jethro couldn't be there with her then her second choice would be Tony. They were always close.

She pulled away and wiped her eyes. He looked at her.

"You feel better?" She nodded and he kissed the top of her head.

"Good. Now just lay back and rest. You wanna see whats on TV?" Again she nodded. He turned the TV on and flipped the channels until she asked him to stop on her favorite movie. Tony leaned back in the chair and Gina put her head back on the pillow. He spoke.

"You just rest. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Nothing is going to happen to you. Not on my watch."

Ziva looked at Gibbs and then back at the road. He was so distraught over what Tony told him he had Ziva drive.

"Gibbs…is there anything I can do?"

He ignored her as he was lost in his thoughts. He was going to have hunt down Shannons brother and interrogate him. He was sure Vance wasn't going to let him, but he didn't care. He was going to do it. Again he got sick to his stomach. He was Shannons brother and he wanted to kill him for what he did to Gina. He wanted to find him and make him beg for mercy. He wanted to break him all over. He wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp. Shannons brother. He knew Shannon would never forgive him, but he couldn't let him get away with it. He thought of his baby girl lying in that hospital bed all bruised and he saw red.

They got to the navy yard and walked into the bull pen where Vance was waiting for Gibbs. Without saying a word he walked up to his office and Gibbs followed as McGee and Ziva looked at each other.

Vance walked into his office and Gibbs followed shutting the door behind him. Vance sat behind his desk and stared at Gibbs.

"The killer is Shannons brother. If you think I'm going to let you handle this you're out of your mind." Gibbs just stared as he continued.

"Start from the beginning Gibbs and don't leave anything out."

"He was 2 years younger than Shannon. Believe me Leon I don't understand it anymore than you do. He was always so good with Kelly..always looked after my girls when I had to leave. I just don't understand it. I don't know why he would have a vendetta against me. Maybe because I wasn't around when it happened…..I cant tell you." Vance nodded.

"Do you really think I should leave you on this case? He was SHANNONS BROTHER." Gibbs glared at him and Vance sighed.

"Of course you do. You investigate…hell I don't care if you hack…fine..but when you find him and bring him in, Dinozzo is interrogating him and that's an order. I want him alive not dead."

Gibbs walked out slamming the door behind him. He walked down the stairs and over to McGee.

"McGee don't beat around the bush. No questions. Just tell me what you found."

McGee typed at his computer.

Boss the last time he used his credit card he was at a motel in Norfolk."

Gibbs grabbed his gun.

"Come on you two. Lets go." They followed as they knew better than to ask any questions.

Shannon looked at Ryan dead on the floor. Great just great. She grabbed everything and ran out to her car. She didn't want to kill her baby brother, but he was no use to her anymore and she couldn't have any lose ends. She peeled out of the parking lot. She would check into another motel under her alias that she was going by for the past twenty years. She didn't want him to know she was alive yet. No she was going to make him pay more. Make him pay that he wasn't around when they got into that car accident and she was in a coma for months and when she awoke she didn't know who she was. Make him pay that their daughter; their only child was killed. Make him pay that she got had emotional and physical scars. She made him pay by letting him think that she was dead all of these years, but he was going to pay more and his precious little wife was going to pay the price.


End file.
